


...And Sailed the Seven Seas

by Akisame8



Series: Phoenix [4]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Avon trolls Jenna, Children, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Post-Gauda Prime, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisame8/pseuds/Akisame8
Summary: Captain Jenna regales Cally's young clones with fantasy stories, much to Avon's disgust.(Part 2 of two.)





	...And Sailed the Seven Seas

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation to "The Woman Who Fell From the Sky." I broke the fic up into two stories because, for some reason, _this time_ I was concerned about going over the 500 word-limit of the [Horizon](http://www.blakes7online.com/news.php) ficlet challenge. (I fail miserably on other challenges, however, never fear.)
> 
> Again, the prompts here were "autumn" "fall" and "fairy tale". Here are the other wonderful stories [these prompts](http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2336&pid=115190#post_115190) produced.

Captain Jenna had fallen out of the sky and into the sea. She was was the toughest, most beautiful woman Cally Junior had ever met, and not even boring Zelda could disagree. Captain Jenna was old (she had some grey hair)—but not as old as Mr. Grumpy—and she wore dashing pilot clothes and had her own spaceship and a gun. (Or maybe lots of guns. Cally would try to sneak onto her ship later to see for herself.)  
  
    And what was best of all about Captain Jenna was that she liked to tell stories. The girls knew they weren't true stories, of course (Zelda and Cally were not idiots, after all) but that they were made up of fantastical pieces of Jenna's own adventures, transformed and mythologized. And at the end of each story, the girls would always follow the ritual of dutifully asking:  
  
    "And _then_ what happened... ?"  
  
    "Well," Jenna shrugged, "they lived happily ever after, of course."  
  
    "No," pouted Cally Junior. "No, they _didn't._ Because that doesn't ever happen in real life."  
  
    "A pragmatist," Avon scoffed, his voice rustling like the leaves above his head. "She's not placated by fantasy."  
  
    Though he was leaning against the tree trunk with a pretense of boredom, Cally Junior knew otherwise: her empathy told her that he was far from disinterested. He was fascinated by every word of their conversation, no matter how juvenile. He seemed to think the little Auronar clones were innocent creatures in need of his protection.  
  
     _Hardly,_ Cally thought in disgust. _Mr. Grumpy can be really dumb sometimes._  
  
    "Fantasy is not just for entertainment, Avon," Jenna said to him with a scowl. "Fantasy can _teach,_ too—no matter how farfetched it is, and how often it ignores the laws of physics." She looked at the girls now. "Am I right? Would you rather I tell you true tales about the Federation torturing its citizens—blowing up our rebel ships—or stories full of... oh, pirates and talking dolphins and evil queens?"  
  
    Both girls grinned.  
    "Pirates!"  
    "Evil queens!"  
    "Um...what's a dolphin?"  
    "A Terran aquatic mammal. They're extinct now. We read about them in a book, don't you remember?"  
    "Nope. That was a _reeeeally_ boring book."  
  
    Avon sighed in irritation. And yet he did not walk away as Jenna began another vivacious tale:  
  
    "This is a story about four heroic women who sailed the seven seas on a pirate ship called the _Liberator..."_  
  
    "Four _women...?"_ snorted Avon.  
  
    Jenna gave him a nasty smile. "Do me a favor and just shut up and let me tell it the way I want to." She continued: "Their names were Cally, Soolin and Dayna. Their captain was... Oh, let's call her Jenna..."  
  
    "You didn't even know Soolin and Dayna," muttered Avon.  
  
    Jenna glared and this time both children shouted in unison: _"SHUSH!"_  
  
    Avon sighed in defeat.  
  
    "They had a magical talking dolphin who guided them named Zen..."

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write out the whole story that Jenna tells but I think that, like Avon, I would be rolling my eyes after awhile too. But I _do_ want to tell the story about how Deva meets Jenna, though. ;) Because there's not enough Deva stories and I want him to have survived Gauda Prime so he and Avon can have a snark-off.


End file.
